On The Road
by Bamonfeels
Summary: Bamon fluff. yup, again*sigh*. Can't help it ;)


**A/N: Bamon fluff. Just pretend that Bonnie had a boyfriend Eric (oc) in somewhere between season 1 and 2.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

 **Ch:[On the road]**

A caramel hand shields two dark green orbs from the wrath of the sun. Bonnie Bennett is a high school student and a witch who always get praised for her intelligence and ability of crisis management by people. Right now, she is seriously doubting her intelligence and questioning the mental status of all the people who praised her. What she had been thinking when she felt it was okay to dump her boyfr-ex boyfriend and his car in the middle of an estranged road? She regret agreeing for this trip. Elena, Stefan , Bonnie and Eric her ex boyfriend were going to spend some quality time away from the town and have a double date. She knew it was a bad idea but She let Elena talk her into this, and now here she is.

She lowered her hand from her eyes and adjusted the straps of her backpack. If Bonnie didn't knew any better She would have thought that the sun has something against her but She didn't remember throwing a bucket of water on that burning ball of fire. So why is it torturing her? She didn't know how long she had to walk until she could find some help. Her cell phone is so conveniently dead that she thought it is some sort of karma. And if it is, then she would love to make a list of the people that karma missed and gladly hand it over.

She cursed when the ring in her index finger she had been twisting fell and rolled in the middle of the road. she didn't bother looking left or right as from the past half an hour the area gave no indication that it has any sort of relation with the livings. She stalked towards the ring and glared down at it, Like the ring did it on purpose. She sighed and bent down to pick it up. Bonnie stood up from the kneeling position and wore the ring back in her index finger but before she can walk back to the side of the road, she heard sharp screeching of tires. She looked up startled and can clearly see a baby blue camaro standing a good 10 feet away from her.

She watched a man with porcelain skin, dressed in black jeans, grey t-shirt paired with a leather jacket wearing shades climb out of that camaro. She followed him with her eyes as he made his way towards her. He stopped a feet away from her and took off his shades. Guess who it was?... None other than Damon Salvatore. After having a massive fight, a break up, a dead cell phone and walking for half an hour in this heat ,that's what she got? A homicidal vampire to deal with? _Seriously?_ This is just the icing on the cake. her luck can't be that bad...but it seems like it is as the vampire in question opened his mouth to speak.

"Is there a reason other than my baby is sexy and beautiful... " Damon paused for a effect. He raised his eye brows at the petite witch standing in front of him while pointing towards his baby blue camaro with his shades. "Of your decision of dying in front of my baby?" finished with a slight smirk on his handsome face.

After the effects of her depressing musing wore off, a chuckle escaped her lips. _seriously?_ " Oh please Mr. get over yourself and your... _baby_. I have no plans of dying anytime soon. I was just picking this up." she said wiggling her fingers In front of his azure eyes to show the ring.

He folded his leather clad arms completely ignoring the ring like it is the one offending him, before saying " Don't you know you are supposed to look left then right before jumping in the middle of the road like a deer?" At this point Bonnie understood what her grams meant when she said 'speed of light is more than speed of sound, that's why some people appear brighter untill they speak.' She mimicked his pose before giving him her famous 'don't mess with me' glare. He looked almost amused by her attempt to look threatening.

" I did." She lied narrowing her mossy green eyes at him."You and your _baby_ were the one who weren't following the rules."She said pointing her finger first at him than at his camaro .

"I'm sorry, if I wasn't expecting you to witch juju yourself in my way." Damon said sarcastically . He didn't have to defend himself in front of this judgy little witch. She narrowed her eyes at him. She came in his way? He was the one who came in the town and made her life something straight from a horror story.

" you and your brother were the one who came in between **my** life." Bonnie said angrily stomping her foot lightly on the shook his head and rolled his eyes at her before turning on his heel and heading towards his camaro. _Is he for real?_ She just kept blinking at his retreating back. How could he just ignore her and walk away like she didn't said anything? She was actively trying to clear his doubt that he is the one in the way not other way round and he has the audacity to walk away? she was so busy cursing him, her luck, her friends, well, basically everything, that she almost missed what he said.

"Come on in." Damon said as he stopped his car in front of her. She looked at him like she wasn't sure if he was really Damon. She knitted her brows inspecting him and he swore, if she didn't said anything in next second he was going to leave her there.

"Excuse me?" Yes, that's the best she got after standing there in front of him like a freaking goldfish for ages. He rolled his eyes at her theatrics.

"Well, there is nothing under 9 miles radius of this area." Damon said waving his hand around." And I can see nothing except for me and my car who can take you out of here." He finished with a smug looking drumming his finger on the steering wheel. She raised an elegant eyebrow at him before saying.

"If you didn't noticed, I have legs."

"Oh, believe me I noticed." He said checking her legs up and down. She looked down and for the first time regretted wearing her khakhi shorts which showed off her toned legs. " And no matter how pretty they are, they won't be taking you too far." It didn't escape her notice that he complimented her. She knew he has a point but she doesn't want to prove his right.

"Umm...I think I'll pass." Bonnie said walking back on the side of the , she wanted a ride home but She didn't want to appear eager at the same time. She bit her bottom lip as she thought of all the possible scenarios, if he left her. She could die of dehydration or starve to death or worst burn in this heat before she can get any help.

"Oh, come on I am not going to eat you, even if you beg." Damon said winking and wiggling his brows. She needed to get home. The sun is killing her and she didn't want to end up roasted like a chicken because of heat. She reluctantly decided to taKe him up on his offer. Bonnie made a show of rolling her eyes at him before walking towards the passenger side.

"Don't hold your breath then, cause it won't be happening." She said as she slide in the passenger seat and threw her bag in the backside of the car.

"Hey, be nice to her." Damon said referring to his car . He loved his car . "She is delicate." He said patting the steering wheel affectionately. Bonnie internally questioned his mental status. She felt pity for this guy who thinks that this car is a living thing.

"Oh, I can tell." Bonnie snorted. She wanted to roll her eyes but refrained as he is helping her after all. Damon gave her a side look before starting his car.

"So what were you doing in the middle of no where?" Damon broked the silence that was so comfortably settled between them. Bonnie turned in her seat to face him. He continued after getting her full attention."Not taking a walk I believe." He finished tilting his head in her direction. He stole a glance in her direction looking for her reaction but she gave nothing away.

"No you are right, I was definitely taking a walk under the sun, hoping to absorb some vitamin D." She said smiling cheekily at him. She didn't wanted him to know about her non existent love life and then make fun of her. So she resort to her last choice, sarcasm.

"You are being sarcastic when I'm only trying to help you." Damon said feigning hurt but succesfully reminding her that he is doing her a favor. She forget that he can be sometimes as persistent as a 5 year old. She gritted her teeth before answering his previous inquiry.

"knowing your nosey nature I know you knew about our weekend plans." Bonnie said and held up her hand when he opened his mouth to deny it. Yes, she knew he was going to deny. One should know about their enemies, right? " And don't bother denying." He scoffed at her' I know it all attitude' but didn't said anything. She took his silence as her cue to continue "Long story short, I had a massive fight with my boyfriend and we broke up..." but before she can finish she heard Damon growl beside her.

"And he left you there all by yourself?" Damon asked feeling angry at her ex boyfriend for doing that to her. What if he hadn't found her where he did? With Katherine on loose it is not safe for her to be all alone by herself. Why didn't she called him? Okay, he knows the answer to that question but why didn't she called anyone else? Before he can ask that she spoke.

"He didn't left me." She said slowly looking for his reaction. He raised his eye brow and glanced at her. " I dumped him and his stupid car there." _Well...this is interesting._ He thought feeling a little proud at her decision. " I know, a dumb move." She finished looking a little sheepish.

"Not dumb." Damon said looking at her causing her to look at him. He never liked that Eric boy anyway. "But not so smart either." A small smile played at the corner of her lips, she pretended to look out of the window to hide that. But Damon didn't tried to hide his grin. At least he didn't find her decision dumb but again he is the same vampire who treat his car as his girlfriend.

after a while" So where were you heading before I interrupted your date with your baby?" She asked sarcasm lacing her words ,looking at him just in time to see an eye roll thrown in her direction. He looked straight on the road thinking for an answer cause he knew she wouldn't like the real one. He was bored so he thought why not go and torment her and Stefan for a while until his mood gets refreshed.

"Umm...I. " He was rudely interrupted by Bonnie.

",you were planning on crashing our double date, weren't you?" Bonnie asked acussingly. He glanced at her before focusing back on the road.

"Nooo. .." He drawled out. "Why would I even do that? It's against my ethics." He said smirking when she glared at him

"Yeah, sure." Bonnie scoffed before crossing her legs getting more comfortable and looked out of the window suddenly not at all interested in his daily ventures. They sat in silence until Damon spoke.

"You hate me, don't you?" He asked out of nowhere. Bonnie looked at him confused but he didn't even spare her a glance but kept frowning. _What is he trying to do?_ She thought. She didn't hate him, she just disliked certain things about looked at him searching for a moment before answering.

"I don't...hate you ." She started and was rewarded by side eyes. He didn't believe a word she said. She sighed before continuing. " I just disliked the way ...you treat people,...your way of dealing with the things that you don't like." She chanced a looks at him and he appeared mulling over her words. "And the way you walk like you own the Earth, and when you talk it is like you are doing others a favor,your impulsive nature, an-". She stopped in her mid tirade when she felt him burning a hole on side of her face. She blushed at what she said before apologising." I am sorry I got a little carried away."

"No wonder, why his boyfriend left her." Damon mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Bonnie asked folding her arms while glaring at him and he knew better than to repeat what he said. He had read somewhere, 'when a women asks 'what?' It doesn't mean she didn't hear you, she heard you perfectly clear. She is just giving you a chance to change what you said'.

"I was saying.." Damon cleared his throught before continuing." So you dislike basically everything about me." She blinked at him.

"No, there are certain things that I like about you." Bonnie said and paused thinking if she should say it or not. She chose the former. " like your loyalty towards the people you love...sometimes your persistent nature..."She smiled a little but felt him getting uncomfortable so she decide to end it." And ofcourse you are a pretty face."

Damon looked at her surprised before admiring his reflection in the rear view mirror. " So you think I am handsome" He stated looking at her with a smug look.

"Is that the only part u heard?" Bonnie asked annoyed by his short span of attention.

"Only part that demanded my attention." He said tilting his head in her direction before bringing the car to a stop. Before Bonnie can ask why he stopped driving he answered her unasked question "we are here."

Bonnie looked outside and realises that they are parked in front of her house. She got out of his camaro with her bag before closing the door behind her and walked towards drivers side. She stopped at drivers side window and leaned down to his eye level.

"Thank you." She thanked him and he nodded in acknowledgment. They gazed into each others eyes for a while before Damon decided to break the moment.

"So am I going to get my goodbye kiss?" Damon teased smiling cheekily at her. She rewarded him with an eye roll before straightening up and turning on her heels, heading towards her front porch.

"Goodbye Damon." She said over her shoulder and Damon chuckled starting the engine.

"Goodbye little bird." He said as he watched her unlocking her front door.

Now this could be the end of this or a start of something beautiful.

He knew the moment she turned around wiggling her fingers at him and displaying a smile on her full lips while shutting the door before her ,that he is screwed. He smirked before driving towards the boarding house.

Definitely a start of something. ...

 **Thanks for reading. ...**

 **Let me know if you like it or not.**


End file.
